1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital frequency synthesizers and more particularly to startup conditions associated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous digital frequency synthesizers had type-I loop dynamics but did not achieve absolute phase lock. A frequency synthesizer which attempts to phase-lock continuously throughout the settling process takes much longer to lock.